


水星确实是太热爱天空了

by raichuP



Category: Civil Aviation - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuP/pseuds/raichuP





	水星确实是太热爱天空了

水星确实是太热爱天空了。

每天清晨从巴黎出发，追随前辈卡拉维尔的脚步离开这座刚刚醒来的古老城市，被工程师精心优化的机翼在飞行效率与起降性能间达成一个完美的平衡，52吨重的轻盈机械载着法国航空业的未来灵巧地离开跑道奔向更高处。两台代表人类科技极点的涡轮喷气发动机发出轰鸣将水星推向巡航高度，与同一条离场航线上的图波列夫争论谁的飞行性能更强，听戴高乐机场起飞的协和讲六万英尺高处的蔚蓝光景，大洋彼岸飞来的十告诉他内布拉斯加州一望无际的金黄色麦田和纽约市高耸如云的帝国大厦。短暂的巡航时间一晃而过，在临近正午时分到达山与海交界处的佩皮尼昂，在被农田环绕的短小跑道上着陆，得到释放的人类一拥而出再度踏上土地。尔后在得到了充足的燃油供应后再度急切地冲向天空，经过沉寂了两百万年的康塔尔火山，掠过地质运动的鬼斧神工，在黄昏时分再次回到巴黎，同刚刚返回的协和问好，伊留申飞机拖着黑烟从上方飞过，身下的城市万家灯火逐渐点亮。生活在天上更轻松！


End file.
